1. Field
Snowmobiles have lengthy endless tracks to provide superior traction on snow. A pair of ski-like guides are provided at the front of the snowmobile to provide steering means. Snowmobile racing machines have long tracks with a rail-suspension system to provide maximum traction.
2. Prior Art
Snowmobiles have a slide rail suspension system to provide maximum traction, especially snowmobiles used in racing competition. Recreational snowmobiles frequently have rollers supporting the tread. Maintaining maximum traction between the track and the snow requires a flat track support and a stiff suspension system.
Snowmobile racing frequently involves racing upon an oval course where speed through tight corners is very desirable. The long, flat track provides excellent traction, but tends to drive the snowmobile in a straight line, even in corners, therefore requiring that corners to be negotiated at slow speeds.
A typical snowmobile slide-rail suspension system illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,312 of Swenson et al.